Auscultation
by WilliamDraw
Summary: Il fit claquer un gant blanc contre la peau toute aussi claire de son poignet droit   ..."êtes-vous frileuse?"    Mayuri x Unohana, crack, comme à mon habitude !
1. Prennez place

Encore un petit peu de crack. Cette fois-ci entre Mayuri et Unohana…qui lui rend visite pour une…auscultation. L'histoire est terminée mais je posterais les autres chapitres plus tard ;)

_(Et oui, j'aime bien jongler entre les termes taichou et capitaine :p)_

* * *

><p>« Vous m'avez fait demander, capitaine Kurotsuchi? »<p>

Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, souriant calmement, comme à son habitude.

Le fauteuil auquel elle faisait face pivota, et le capitaine de la 12ème division posa son regard sur elle.

« En effet Unohana taichou. J'aurais besoin de vous pour m'éclairer sur quelques points qui me posent problèmes...»

Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, il se releva et se mit face à elle. Elle parla calmement :

« Quels sont-ils, capitaine? »

Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait plus ses ornements ni son écharpe mauve. Elle fut surprise de le voir si peu « couvert » pour la toute première fois. Il la fixa de son regard jaune alors qu'elle contemplait son visage et les cheveux mi- longs qui le bordaient.

« Eh bien, utiliser mon corps comme base de données m'a servi jusque-là, cependant, j'aimerais étendre mes recherches sur d'autres capitaines. Voyez-vous un problème à cela? »

Elle continuait de sourire, implacablement.

« Pas le moins du monde, Kurotsuchi taichou, j'ai foi en vos capacités. »

Il la dévisagea un instant, l'air sérieux. Puis il leva un bras et claqua dans ses doigts.

« Nému! Eh, Nému! Viens par ici. »

Le lieutenant accourut derrière Unohana et la salua bien bas.

« Oui, Mayuri-sama? »

« Va préparer le lit d'auscultation, la capitaine de la 4ème division veut bien se prêter à mes tests. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre capitaine, puis lui sourit.

« Êtes-vous frileuse, capitaine Unohana? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il avait déjà passé la porte du cabinet. Elle le rattrapa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers ledit lit d'auscultation.

Elle se tint devant, l'air étonnement calme. Elle remarqua qu'il se défit son haori de capitaine, gardant uniquement un kimono d'intérieur bleu qu'il portait en dessous. Il lui tourna le dos, debout devant une avancée métallique qui était placée près du lit. Aux bruits de clapotis, elle comprit qu'il se lavait les mains. Sa voix nasillarde s'éleva.

« Je réitère ma question, Unohana taichou... »

Il se tourna vers elle, le regard grave. Il fit claquer un gant blanc contre la peau toute aussi claire de son poignet droit.

« ...êtes-vous frileuse? »

Elle ouvrit doucement ses grandes paupières, levant légèrement la tête, et posa son regard sans faille dans le sien. Son sourire demeurait.

« Non, Kurotsuchi taichou… »

Son regard baissé vers elle, la tête droite, il sourit, dévoilant largement ses dents.

« …Pas le moins du monde. »

Il haussa un sourcil, reprenant un air sérieux. Le deuxième gant claqua sur son poignet gauche.

« Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à vous déshabiller...je suppose? »

« Comme bon vous semblera, Kurotsuchi taichou. »

Elle referma ses grands yeux, souriant inlassablement. Ce sourire omniprésent commençait à le lasser, il ferma sa grande bouche, reprenant un air agacé.

« Et puis-je vous demander d'accélérer le mouvement, j'ai pas toute la journée. »

* * *

><p>Suite à venir peut-être bientôt...<p> 


	2. Dites aaah!

Il pivota à nouveau sur ses talons. Elle resta immobile un instant à regarder la nuque couverte de mèches bleutées que le col lâche du kimono bleu nuit ne cachait pas. Elle s'approcha légèrement de lui, se tenant sur la pointe des pieds elle respira son odeur. Il ne le remarqua pas, affairé à quelque occupation sur la table d'acier.

« Je vais commencer par une simple auscultation... »

Elle se sentit troubler par l'odeur musquée de sa nuque, se penchant d'avantage vers lui. Sa natte frôla l'arrière du kimono du capitaine. Il se tu, les bruits métalliques cessèrent. Sa voix blasée habituelle reprit, sur un ton presque ironique et musical :

« Je n'entends pas le son de vos vêtements qui s'enlèvent ! Une fois que vous aurez enlevé votre haori et votre kimono, vous pourrez vous allonger sous les couvertures... »

Il continua ses triturations un instant. « Comme je vous le disait avant que vous ne n'interrompiez, je commencerais avec une simple auscultation, donc pour l'instant relaxez-vous, juste... »

Il se retourna vers le lit, un tensiomètre dans la main droite, un stéthoscope autour du cou. Il s'arrêta net, cependant son expression demeura sérieuse.

Le capitaine de 4ème division se tenait assise dessus, entièrement nue, seule son épaisse tresse- tombant sur ses cuisses- cachait une partie de sa poitrine et son entre-jambe,.

Il se reprit immédiatement, donnant une parfaite impression d'insensibilité.

« Bon, ben ravis de constater que vous ne semblez pas mourir de froid.. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent et il la saisit sans délicatesse par son bras droit, auquel il passa le tensiomètre. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas les siens alors qu'il plaçait le rond de métal froid du stéthoscope au creux de son coude. Il soutint son regard un instant puis retira l'objet de ses oreilles métalliques, défaisant le brassard. Il se tourna vers la table, saisissant un calepin il se mit à gribouiller en se parlant à lui-même.

« 12,8... »

« Et c'est bien, capitaine? »

Il tourna son visage bicolore vers elle et haussa un sourcil dans un regard de mépris.

« A quoi ça vous servirait que je vous explique ceci, vous ne comprendriez rien à mon jargon. Et si c'était mauvais je vous aurais alarmé, non? »

Il reposa le brassard sur la table près de la tête du lit, puis reposa le stéthoscope modifié sur ses oreilles mécaniques. D'un ton toujours grave, il poursuivit.

« Asseyez-vous mieux que ça et penchez-vous légèrement, je dois écouter votre cœur maintenant. »

Unohana leva ses jambes, les montant sur les draps et les relevant légèrement vers sa poitrine. Elle se pencha contre elles, passant ses bras autour. Puis elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

« Ça ira comme ça, capitaine? »

« Mon dieu, mon dieu, nous diront que oui... Respirez profondément. »

Il posa le rond de métal froid entre ses omoplates, écoutant attentivement sa respiration. Son regard se perdit un instant sur la chute de ses reins, il leva les yeux au ciel immédiatement, soupirant.

Il prit encore quelques notes sur son calepin puis se remit face à elle, le stéthoscope dans sa main levée.

« Devant maintenant. »

« Très bien, capitaine. » répondit-elle, toujours souriante.

Il s'assit au rebord du lit, dans sa diagonale. Elle tendit les jambes et sa natte retomba sur son pubis, elle bomba légèrement le buste. Il garda le bout du stéthoscope levé, la fixant d'un air saoulé, ses grandes paupières mi-closes. Il dévoila ses dents dans une expression d'incompréhension méprisée.

« Il y a un problème, Kurotsuchi taichou? »

Il lança un regard furtif vers sa poitrine, puis revint à son visage.

« Je suis sensé faire quoi? Couper dedans pour pouvoir poser mon machin? Quel dommage, voyez-vous je ne suis pas coiffeur... »

Elle rit fugacement.

« Ah, capitaine, toutes mes excuses, vous savez j'en ai tellement l'habitude que je ne le remarque plus... »

Elle défit rapidement le nœud de sa natte et en délaça les tresses de cheveux. Elle les écarta ensuite de part et d'autre de chacun de ses seins.

Il baissa à nouveau son regard vers ces derniers. « AH ben là : beaucoup mieux, merci. Respirez fort. »

Le contact de sa peau et du métal froid l'électrisait. Elle se sentit comme électrisée quand il fit passer le rond métallique sous son sein gauche. Il se figea un instant, posant ses yeux dans les siens, son sourire revint. Elle en fut troublée ; il le remarqua en tendant l'oreille.

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, sa main demeurant où il l'avait posée.

« Oho... du stress? »

« N..non capitaine, tout va bien. » Son sourire se fit moins insistant. Celui de Mayuri n'arrêtait de s'accroître. Cette situation l'amusait fortement.

« Réellement? Car votre cœur me dit tout, lui. Il y a un instant il s'est mis à battre furieusement… il continue d'ailleurs... »

Il se rapprocha de son visage. Au même instant, il posa sa main à plat sur le bout du stéthoscope, touchant la chaleur douce de sous son sein.

« Fascinant. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est fascinant, capitaine? »

« Comme votre sang s'affole juste d'avantage quand je pose mes doigts sur votre cœur. »

« Vous devez savoir que vous êtes un homme troublant, capitaine Kurotsuchi, n'est-il pas? »

« Oh, troublant? Magnifique. Vous êtes pleine de surprises, capitaine Unohana! Si on continuait l'expérience? »

* * *

><p>La suite sera un peu moins...bon enfant. La fin ne le sera plus, mais alors, plus du tout...si j'ose poster jusque là ;)<p> 


End file.
